Grand King
is a Robot Monster that first appeared in the film, Ultraman Story. *Normal Subtitle: *Super and Specter Subtitle: *Maga Subtitle: *Megolos Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Story' In his original debut, Grand King was a robot created by Juda from all of the evil souls scattered across the Universe. As Ultraman Taro was battling against the revived Enmargo on Earth, Juda sent Grand King to attack the Land of Light, but the robot was confronted by the other 5 Ultra Brothers: Zoffy, Ultraman, Seven, Jack, and Ace, who engaged Grand King in battle in the middle of Outer Space. Despite everything that they threw at it though, Grand King shrugged off their attacks, thus the brothers instead lured him onto a nearby planet known as Ferant. On Planet Ferant, the Ultra Brothers resumed their battle with Grand King, this time on the ground. Despite the change in location however, Grand King again shrugged off all of their attacks, even when they were all thrown at it all at once! The brothers were then quickly put at the mercy of Grand King's weapons. Realizing that the others needed Taro, Mother of Ultra sent out the message to her son that the Land of Light was in danger. Destroying Enmargo in short order, Taro hurried off to Planet Ferant to join his fellow Ultra Brothers battling against Grand King, but even with the assistance of Taro, the 6 Ultra Brothers were still no match for Grand King's raw power. Then the brothers received a message from Ultra Mother, informing them to merge with Taro via his Ultra Horns (during Taro's time under the tutelage of his father, he was taught the ability to absorb energy into his Horns.) Using this new ability, Taro absorbed all the powers of his fellow Ultra Brothers and with them, he turned the tables on Grand King, beating down the robot with little effort. Finally, Ultraman Taro destroyed Grand King with his new Cosmo Miracle Ray, ending both the robot's and Juda's reign of terror on the Universe. 'Ultraman Ginga - Super Grand King' Grand King reappeared in the series, Ultraman Ginga, as . It appeared in episode 10, entitled "Darkness and Light."http://m-78.jp/ginga/2013/characters/#content32 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Super Grand King's appearance in "Ultraman Ginga" Super Grand King was created when Gray, the Alien Nackle and Misuzu (whom had been brainwashed by Gray after she found out about a dark secret from her Father) DarkLived together, transforming them both into the Robot to destroy Furoboshi Private Elementary School, where Hikaru and his friends were staying. Upon seeing the robot, Hikaru transformed into Ultraman Ginga, and Tomoya summoned Jean-Nine to battle the robot. However upon learning that Misuzu was inside Super Grand King, Ginga helped Hikaru by projecting his consciousness into hers to try and snap her out of her trance, leaving Jean-Nine to fight Super Grand King on his own. Despite some assistance from Chigusa, Seiichiro, and Kenta, (whom had UltraLived into Ultraman, Ultraseven, and Ultraman Tiga respectively) neither Robot nor Ultras could stand up to the Juggernaut Robot's weapons, and the Spark Doll Ultras quickly reverted back to normal after being blasted by Super Grand King's rays. In the end, Hikaru managed to successfully break Gray's corruption over Misuzu (which was also powered by her jealously towards Hikaru's success.) and after they returned to Ginga's body, together they destroyed both Gray and the weakened Super Grand King with the Ginga Sunshine attack. Unfortunately, Jean-Nine had been badly damaged for fighting so long against a strong opponent, and at no worse time than what was to follow shortly after... 'Ultra Fight Victory - Super Grand King Specter' Grand King reappeared in the segment series, Ultra Fight Victory, as .http://m-78.jp/victory/character/#content24 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Super Grand King Specter's profile in "Ultra Fight Victory" Super Grand King Specter was the personal robot of the revived Space Emperor, Juda Specter. Sent by the Space Emperor to attack the Ultra Brothers in attendance, Super Grand King Specter easily shrugged off all opposition from the Ultra Brothers' attacks, even managing to separate the powerful fusion Ultra: Ultraman Ginga Victory. With Juda Specter as the bigger threat, and with the Knight Timber in tow, Ultraman Victory took off to deal with the Space Emperor while Ultramen Ace, Leo, Astra, and Ginga were dealt with holding off Super Grand King Specter as best as they could. Once Ultraman Victory managed to draw out the power of the Victorium Core for himself, the Victorium Core also escaped from Juda Specter's distortion and blanketed Super Grand King Specter, severely weakening the robot, and allowing the Ultra Brothers to destroy it with their signature rays. 'Ultraman Orb - Maga-Grand King' Grand King reappeared in the series, Ultraman Orb, as . It appeared in episode 2, entitled "The King Demon Beast of Earth."http://m-78.jp/orb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Maga-Grand King's appearance in "Ultraman Orb" Maga-Grand King was one of the six King Demon Beasts, with the Monster serving as the King Demon Beast of Earth. Having stayed dormant underground for what could be described as a millenia, Maga-Grand King would eventually be awakened by Jugglus Juggler, who fed the beast several Monster Cards (the likes of which include Telesdon, Antlar, Gomora, and Golza,) causing the Beast to form several sinkholes all over Tokyo until they formed a Dragon Vein, which freed it from the underground and allowed the Beast to reach the surface. However just as Maga-Grand King was beginning its rampage, the Beast was confronted by Ultraman Orb and the two did battle. Thanks to its rock-armored body, Maga-Grand King managed to shrug off Orb's physical attacks and even deflected his Sperion Ray with it as well. The monster then fired upon the Ultra with its "Maga-Perforation" Laser, which managed to weaken Orb with one hit from it. During their fight though, Orb noticed that the Laser could not cut through glass and after forming a Glass-made Barrier, Maga-Grand King's attack was reflected back at the Beast, leaving an open wound on its chest and allowing Orb to fire his Sperion Ray at it, destroying Maga-Grand King. After the fight, Gai's found Maga-Grand King's fragment and broke it apart to reveal another Ultraman card in it, this time of Ultraman Taro, whom had sealed the Monster away sometime ago. Despite Gai's victory over Maga-Grand King, Juggler too had received Maga-Grand King's monster card and he held onto it until he had collected the other King Demon Beasts' cards, to which he used them to unleash the Great King Demon Beast: Maga-Orochi. 'Ultraman R/B - Grand King Megolos' to be added Appearances in other media 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS NEO' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Adventure' to be added Other appearances 'Video Games' to be added Weapons and Abilities : Grand King can fire Powerful Red Lasers from its forehead. It can fire similar lasers from its mouth and the tips of its tail. The power output of this ray is stated to be able to destroy Earth, Mars, and Jupiter altogether. * : Grand King's left claw is noticeably bigger than its right. It is used primary for bashing and battering. It can also release a white explosive gas as an offensive attack. * '''Electrocution': Grand King can electrify its body to ward off any opponent that is grappling with it. * Flight: Grand King is capable of anti-gravity flight. * Armor: Grand King's armor is dense enough to withstand the primary beams of (at least) 5 of the Ultra Brothers being fired all at once. - Super= * to be added - Super Specter= * to be added - Maga= * : Maga-Grand King's Primary Ability. Maga-Grand King can fire a red energy beam from its chest pattern. It is extremely sharp and and can perfectly pierce through nearly anything. However, the ray cannot penetrate through glass, as striking any glass surface will cause the beam to rebound off of it. * : Maga-Grand King can release an energy pulse-like shockwave from all over his body when it feels it is being overwhelmed. * '''Energy Drill': Maga-Grand King's right clamp can be charged with energy and be used like a Drill. * Energy Chop: Maga-Grand King's left hand can be charged with energy that can be used to strengthen its attack power. * : Like the original, Maga-Grand King can fire a Red Laser from its forehead. Whether or not it matches the power of the original is unknown. - Megolos= * ''to be added }} Behind the scenes Portrayal * Grand King '''is portrayed by suit actor Tomo Akira Miyamoto. * '''Maga-Grand King is portrayed by suit actor Arai Hiroyuki in the series, Ultraman Orb. Notes * to be added Gallery Grand King - ultra series.png Grand King specter - ultra series.png|Super Grand King Specter References Category:Robots Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Ultra Fight Victory Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Ultraman R/B Monsters Category:King Demon Beasts